


Look, Angel! Snow!

by INeedMoreHadesBeforeISwoon



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Blow Jobs, But for now I'll just leave this here, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I may continue this in future, M/M, Masturbation in Bathroom, New Relationship, Shameless Smut, Surprise Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:40:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21964453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INeedMoreHadesBeforeISwoon/pseuds/INeedMoreHadesBeforeISwoon
Summary: Thanatos never expected this.... But he doesn't think he'll be able to give it up now that he's had a taste....
Relationships: Hermes/Thanatos (Lore Olympus)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Look, Angel! Snow!

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Merry Smutmas, thirsty crewpeeps on the SS Thanames! 
> 
> We're settin' sail, so batten down the hatches!
> 
> There's fluids out there....

Thanatos blinked blearily as he opened his eyes; the dark ceiling tiles above his bed drank what little light his cracked-open bathroom door shed, and it was hard to focus his eyes with the odd contrasts of light and shadow….

The odd contrasts that didn’t usually exist first thing in the morning….

Because he always closed his bathroom door before bed: couldn’t stand the light while he was trying to drift off….

The fact that the bathroom door was cracked open, light spilling into his bedroom, could only mean one thing:

It hadn’t been a dream….

As if the thought had summoned him, Hermes peeked his head around the bathroom door, and Thanatos felt blinded by the brilliant smile that split those apple-red cheeks into a shining resemblance of Elysium’s beauty. His voice was quiet, all honey and winter-whispers, and Thanatos thought he’d rather be deaf entirely if he could never hear such a glorious sound again….

“Hey, sorry, did I wake you? I was just…. Just trying to get cleaned up a little…. We, um, you know…. Didn’t. Last night…. After….”

Thanatos thrashed upright, flaring his wings to give his body some extra lift as he dashed toward the bathroom door.

He skidded on air around the frame of the door, long fingers on pale hands reaching desperately for Hermes’ face. He gasped as he finally made contact, and then he moaned into that white-and-red-and-warm mouth as they kissed. The crimson god’s mouth tasted like hibiscus tea and limey sports-drinks, but Thanatos realized he loved the taste when it was paired with a writhing tongue and eager nibbling teeth….

Hermes chuckled a little when Thanatos finally pulled away, and dancing fingers played over Thanatos’ shoulders as Hermes licked his lips.

“Well, good morning to you, too, Angel-baby….”

Thanatos grimaced, and that only made Hermes cackle loudly.

“Which part do you take exception to, handsome?! Angel, or baby?”

Thanatos stepped closer – hovered, actually, his wings still gently fanning the air so he was just a smidge above Hermes’ height – and pulled Hermes closer to him with his arms behind that muscly crimson back. Than’s cock was slowly stirring to wakeful eagerness, and he wanted Hermes to know just what those chuckles and laughs were doing to him….

He growled the word out, needing to make it clear from here out:

“ _Baby…._ ”

“Uh-huh, figgered-as-much. Fine, then, Angel. It’s my first morning waking up in the UNDER-world….” Hermes had squeaked as Thanatos bucked slightly into him, grinding his swelling cock against Hermes’ abdominal muscles.

“Your first morning, waking up, to me….”

“Uh- _huh…._ ” Hermes wrapped his own arms around Thanatos waist, looking up at him with dreamily-glazed eyes. “That’s the _best_ part of this whole morning…. But, see, I was checking my phone, and there’s a forecast for snow, and I WANNA SEE THE SNOW, CAN WE PLEASE, TAKE ME TO SEE THE SNOW?!!??!?!” Hermes was bouncing now, and Thanatos gasped out a grunt in surprise as his cock was jolted and jostled against Hermes’ abdomen.

“ _Shit, buddy, easy!_ ” Hermes stopped mid-bounce, hovering now, too. Thanatos drifted back a little, grimacing as his cock throbbed with the abuse (and somehow, an increase in arousal).

“Sorry, Angel….”

“S’okay, Hermes….”

“Angel…? You ain’t gon’ call me a nickname?” A mischievous glint lit hazel-flecked eyes, and one black-night brow lifted in indignant disbelief.

“Ummmm…. Cherry-apple?”

Hermes shook his head, drifting through the air, closing the distance between his body and Thanatos’.

“Okay, uh…. Dumplin’?”

“Nope….”

“Peach…?!”

“Angel, do you wanna eat me or somethin’…?” Hermes was right in front of him now, and Thanatos couldn’t look away from those gleaming hazelnut eyes….

“No, sweetheart, not unless you want me to….”

“Mmmmmm, Angel…. Say that _again_.”

Thanatos gulped as a warm crimson hand, softer than eiderdown and somehow moist and slick already, wrapped around the base of his cock and stroked toward the head, twisting just a little, gliding over the rigid flesh in supple sensation.

“Sweetheart…?”

“Mmmmmmmmmm-hmmmmmmm, yes, _that_ …. Do it again….”

“Sweetheart….”

He was rewarded with another languid stroke, slightly more pressure and speed, and he couldn’t help but thrust just a little with his lover’s motion.

“One more time, Angel, and then maybe I’ll let you go….”

“Don’t want you to let me go, sweetheart….”

“Thought not, but you need some sort of reward….”

Thanatos only moaned as Hermes squeezed around the head of his cock, just enough pressure to send his arousal skyrocketing, his wings shivering in the air behind him, the tips of his pinion-feathers knocking against the various bottles of styling products and assorted toiletries arrayed across his vanity.

“Anything you wanna give me, sweetheart, just as long as I get to come!”

“Dessssperate, Angel?”

Thanatos mewled, keened, and thrust fitfully into Hermes’ slippery-sliding grip.

“Poor Angel mine…. How about this for your reward, for such a delightful nickname…?”

And Hermes collapsed to his knees, hand still on Than’s cock and red-rosy body still inches above the floor. His lips molded over the swollen head of Thanatos’ dick, and Thanatos yowled, snarling his fingers into Hermes’ flyaway bedhead of crimson-fire locks.

“ _Oh, sweetheart, yes! Yes, please! More?”_

Hermes chuckled, and used the sudden freeze the vibrations brought out in Thanatos’ body to get the tip of Thanatos’ twitching cock past the back of his tongue, barely angled toward the depths of his throat.

Thanatos screamed then, a full-throated shriek, and Hermes swallowed once as salty warmth coated the back of his tongue. The crimson god pulled back a little then, maintaining suction with his lips tightly puckered around Thanatos’ pulsing cock, and his hand still wrapped around the base, pinky and ring-finger splayed over the soft skin of Than’s lower abdomen. He flexed those fingers slightly, rewarded with another heavier spurt on the tails of the diminishing flow, and he swallowed again, loving the mumbled half-sounds that Thanatos gave to him as he rode the waves of pleasure….

Finally, it seemed that Thanatos’ climax was done, his stomach muscles rolling with aftershocks, and Hermes relaxed his lips, pulling quickly off Than’s cock with a lewd smacking sound. Thanatos’ hips stuttered, and he collapsed out of the air, hands barely finding purchase on the edge of the vanity countertop as his wings knocked everything on the black marble flying and spinning. Hermes stayed where he was, kneeling in the air, but he reached out automatically, locking around Than’s trembling waist to help steady the weak-kneed deity.

The final aftershocks combined with the sudden drop and the unexpectedly tight grip of Hermes’ soft and slick hands on the flushed skin of his waist had Thanatos arching back a little, a final small spurt of white stickiness pulled from his body by the overwhelming sensations. The few droplets landed on Hermes chest and stomach, and Hermes giggled as he looked down at the flecks of surprise-induced release on his crimson skin.

“Look, Angel! Snow!”

Thanatos laughed, for the first time in longer than he cared to remember, as Hermes surged up for a kiss that tasted of hibiscus, lime, and now, a hint of salt and sweetness….

**Author's Note:**

> This.... Took an hour to write. Doesn't mean I'm unhappy with it. It just....
> 
> Had to be done. 
> 
> I may write the night before. I may write the rest of their day. But for now, hope you enjoyed the official First Swoonie-drabble of smutty goodness for the SS Thanames...!
> 
> To find the first ever mention of Thanames, please read my fic Titans Reborn. For the second ever mention of Thanames, continue into the sequel, Shadows and Truths. For more Thanames goodness of the smutty variety, read Work Ethic by StefaniDafnis.... https://archiveofourown.org/works/21412513/chapters/51015364
> 
> One final note:
> 
> Myself and other fanfic writers have recently been made aware that some readers of the canon (and fics based upon the canon) of Lore Olympus believe that Rachel is “stealing” ideas from us. 
> 
> Allow me to be blunt:
> 
> Nothing could be less true. 
> 
> Any similarity between my works of fanfiction (and those of other fic-writers) and the Lore Olympus canon is due to the authors’ use of common source material, in the form of Greek myths, as well as being a devoted superfan and paying attention to Rachel’s carefully-placed and exquisitely-crafted details. Any time there is an overlap of plot, even to the point of a single iota or detail, it is only due to coincidence or careful work on the fanfic author’s part. 
> 
> When these details show up in canon, the fanfic authors - myself included - feel nothing but joy upon having guessed correctly. 
> 
> All of this to say - fanfiction is fiction-produced-by-fans-for-fan-consumption-from-an-overabundance-of-fandom-love. No one is stealing anything from anyone. 
> 
> Ever and always, the characters, settings, specifics of plot, and details of design all are borrowed temporarily from Rachel Smythe for my work herein as a fanfiction creator. I hope you've enjoyed, and thank you for playing, once more, in my headspace.... 
> 
> -Swoonie, 30 March 2020


End file.
